smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Curse of Iesha (The Devereaux Story)/Chapter 5
When Dante guided her back to Bash's house, Eska was confused. Why would Dante say such a thing like that? Did he know the captor of Iesha? "Dante, stop giving me the anticipating silence," Eska crossed her arms, "Why don't you just tell me who Iesha's captor was?" "Eska...," Dante told her, "...''I ''am Iesha's captor." Eska gasped, "W-w-wha...?!" Dante sighed and explained his story, "It was seven years ago. Iesha used to be a free ghost who would cause mischief for her own pleasure. One night, she stumbled upon our hovel and wanted to play the Truth or Dare game to prove she was the daring queen. Her powers were too dangerous for a simple game. Not wanting my family to get hurt, I used my powers to banish Iesha to the Under Prisons, where she lived until now. Since she has escaped, she used your friends to lure me into the Ethereal Realm so she could get her revenge on me." "Just banish her to the Under Prisons again," Eska suggested. "I'm afraid I can't do that again," Dante shook her head, "Otherwise, some other foolish being might free her again. I may have to banish her deeper into the Realm so she wouldn't hurt anyone again." "How do we even get in?" Eska asked him. Dante cleared the seance things from the circle and stepped in, "I may have to go to the Realm and fight her off myself. Care to come with?" "Uh...sure?" Eska stepped in, inches close to Dante. "Now I must recite the entrance password to the Realm," Dante grabbed Eska's hand, "Repeat after me....Ah say into pi, alpha maybe upendi.." "Ah say into pi, alpha maybe upendi," Eska repeated. "In comma-coriyama," Dante recited. "In comma-coriyama," Eska repeated. "Scaboosh!" Dante finished. "Scaboosh?" Eska repeated, confused. However, when she said that, the seance circle glowed and off they were to the Realm. When Eska opened her eyes, she landed herself in the greenish-blue ghostly cavern of the Ethereal Realm. "We must be careful when in the Realm," Dante warned, "If we stay in too long, we ourselves, will become ghosts." "I don't know if that's cool or terrifying," Eska stated as they walked through the Realm. When they reached the Under Prison, they tried to find the cell in which her friends were in. Their feet slid of the solid surface as they floated across the corridor. They finally found the cell when Spiro's voice was heard. "Guys!" Eska reunited with them, "I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have dared Dante to summon Iesha!" "It's alright, Eska," Spiro forgave and the others agreed, "Now, how do we get out of here?" "Alright, Iesha, I'm here!" Dante called out to her, "Where are you?!" As if on cue, Iesha appeared right in front of him, "Hello, Dante. It's been a while." "Now...let Eska's friends go," Dante demanded. "I'm afraid I can't do that," Iesha paced, "You see, I just brought them here to get revenge on you for trapping me. And now, you're here and they're here, I can practically trap all of you here forever!" "No!" Dante exclaimed. He looked back at Eska and her friends, then looked at Iesha, "Please...you can't trap innocent lives down here. Keep me down, but set them free." "Dante, no!" Eska called to him. "I must do this," Dante smiled at Eska, "I need to protect you guys and the village I love." Iesha sighed, "Alright. As long as I get my revenge on you." Iesha snapped her fingers and sent Eska and her friends back up to the surface, out of the seance they summoned Iesha from. Eska looked at it and sighed. "Please, Dante," Eska hoped, "Make it back safe and sound." Back at the realm, Dante was ready to face Iesha one way or the other. Iesha smiled evilly, "Now...let's finish what we started!" Previous Next Category:By StormieCreater Category:The Curse of Iesha chapters Category:Smurfs: The Devereaux Story